What a guy should do to his girl
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: How Drew shows his love for her. Contestshipping


May pushed Drew away from her.

Why you ask. Because Drew just tease her, and she _really_ hates it when Drew teases her. Especially since May _loves_ Drew, so much.

"Get _away_ from me Drew!", she shouted as she walked away from him.

Normally a rich pretty boy would just get irritated at the girl and walk away but not Drew.

"Oh come on, May! I was just kidding"

* * *

May and Drew were sitting on the roof of May's house, they were watching the fireworks from there.

"It's beautiful isn't it May?", he asked.

But May didn't answer instead she was just staring at Drew's mouth.

"Um, May?"

But she still didn't answer, Drew looked at her confused but then he realized that she was staring at his mouth so he put his mouth on hers.

That took May surprised but after a few moments she kissed back.

* * *

May got angry at Drew again and hit him.

He got hurt bad but he grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"I'm never letting you go", he whispered.

* * *

May started cussing Drew.

Drew got tired of it and kissed her.

When they broke apart he whispered in her ear, "I love you"

* * *

May and Drew are now in the park sitting down on the bench.

May has been quiet the whole time.

"May, what's wrong?", Drew asked, looking at her beautiful face. May looked at Drew and began to explain.

* * *

May and Drew are now eating lunch at the football field.

May watched the football players, specifically Brendan play football. Drew got jealous; she has been ignoring him the whole time.

He got enough so he laid his head on her shoulder for attention. May looked at Drew and smiled at him; she grabbed her apple from the food tray and shoved it at Drew's face making him eat it.

Well, that got her attention!

* * *

"Aah, Drew!", May laughed.

They were in a field full of flowers!

"No way!", he laughed.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arms and hugged her. She pulled away from him but he pulled back.

* * *

May was in front of her mirror; her hair is such a mess. Drew was already waiting outside her door. They were going to take a walk in the park.

"May! Are you done yet?", he groaned.

"No! Not yet!"

He sighed and moaned. But after a whole 15 minutes she still didn't got out. Drew got tired of waiting so he just opened the door.

May shouted, her hair was still messy and she doesn't want drew to see her like this. Drew just gawked. "Um, you look beautiful", he said awkwardly.

* * *

May was running, it was her track and field session.

She was the fastest there; Drew was watching her and her opponents run. Drew was always there for May no matter what. He _loves_ May but he doesn't know that May loves him back.

He sighed, he continued to watch them, and he was standing beside the other girls sitting on the bleachers, hands in pockets. Girls were staring at him, apparently admiring his beauty.

May glanced at him, she was jealous, how could Drew do that? He will just let the girls look at him without even smirking, while I, May Maple, his bestfriend, whenever I look at him, he will smirk at me but...them!

Argh!

She lost her concentration and tripped, she was almost at the finish line. Her opponents passed through her, and got to the finish line. She lost, the best runner in school just lost.

Drew ran up to her, worried if she might start crying. And she did. She cried, she can't stand it. Drew wrapped his arms around her and held her. It's just like that, he didn't say a word, he just held her tight...

* * *

Drew was walking towards school, hands in pockets.

He went to May's house but she already left. He sighed, and shut his eyes then opened them again. He saw a figure just 5 meters away from him, she's very slim and her body is really slender in fact she has a great body.

She has brunette hair with a red shirt.

Drew smirked, it was May.

He sneaked up behind her and hugged her waist from behind...

* * *

Its Halloween now in Petalburg city, the kids are going trick or treating. They're now in their costumes, but of course teenagers won't waste a time. Besides there's this new haunted house just for them, everybody wants to go in.

"Aww, come on Drew!", May pleaded.

"No!"

May and Drew, the two bestfriends from Petalburg high. May wants to go to the haunted house but Drew doesn't because he thinks that it's boring.

"Please Drew!", May made her puppy dog face to convince him. Drew tried to resist her cuteness but he just couldn't.

He sighed in defeat; May squealed and got in line for the haunted house. She grabbed Drew's arm, and held it tight. In a few moments they were already in. Drew didn't look scared except he looked calm, all the monsters and ghouls trying to scare him are giving up so instead they tried to scare May, she shouted and clung to Drew tighter. She cried and tripped; Drew held her and carried her out the haunted house.

When they finally got out, Drew gently put May on the ground and hugged her...

* * *

May and Drew are now in May's room, they got tired of bickering so they just sat laid there on May's bed.

Drew shut his eyes and waited for May to break the silence.

But instead she laid her head on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and lilted her head up and kissed her lips.

May snuck up inside Drew's house, she wanted to steal his favorite hat.

She quietly opened his drawer and grabbed his violet hat; she kissed it lightly and got out.

_The next day, 8:34 a.m._

Drew woke up and looked at his drawer, he knew May snuck in his house, but he didn't bother to surprise her. He shrugged, maybe one night won't be so bad, he thought.

* * *

"When I was little my sister teased me rose because I always go to the rose garden in the backyard", Drew said.

May snickered "Rose, hey, that's funny, maybe I should tease you that!"

She laughed "Rose! Hey, rose!", she teased, laughing. Drew rolled his eyes and grabbed May by the waist and spun her around...

* * *

"Hi May, how's your day?", he asked.

May didn't answer, she doesn't know what will happen if she'll tell him.

There was a long silence, Drew got worried.

He smiled reassuringly "It's alright"

* * *

"Drew, do you promise to love me forever?"

He smiled at her "Of course I will"

But she didn't look convinced, she felt as if he's just joking. But he's not lying, he will love her forever.

"May, I swear, I w_ill_ love you forever", he said. Then she smiled...

* * *

"I like you Drew", she whispered.

He didn't answer so May kissed him lightly on the lips and he kissed back.

When they pulled back "I know", May whispered. And he smiled.

She understands...

* * *

May grabbed Drew's hands and caressed it.

Drew smiled and held hers and played with it.

* * *

May is now running to her house. But Drew is just walking hands in pockets.

He's now in a dreamy mood, thinking about a brown haired brunette.

But his trance broke off when somebody bumped into him.

It was May.

He smiled at her and bumped into her back, and then...she laughed.

* * *

"Hey Drew, can I tell you a secret?"

"If you trust me, you could"

She giggled and whispered something in his ear.

Then he smiled and nodded.

* * *

May Maple is now sleeping in Drew's arms; they're in Drew's house.

Drew is just holding her protectively, making sure she doesn't wake up and get hurt.

May suddenly opened her eyes and saw the green haired boy that loves her very much.

She looked at his eyes and continued staring at it, Drew didn't look away though, but he waited until she looks away...

* * *

Drew is in Lilycove city while May is in Petalburg.

They are now talking in the phone, making the best of their chat.

"Okay May, I gotta go. I love you"

"Alright Drew, I love you too"

Then they hung up.

May sighed, "I miss him", then she went to her room and tried to sleep.

It hurts...to be away from you...

* * *

May just finished her cheerleading practice and went to find Drew.

But of course things gotta end...

She cannot believe what she just saw, Drew; her boyfriend is now kissing another girl.

She gasped, which made the both stop and look at her.

Then without another second she ran. Drew, surprised, went to catch her and explain.

May ran as fast as she can, she _is_ the best runner in the whole school. But of course she's not as clever as Drew.

She shut her eyes and tried not to cry but of course it all hurts.

Argh!

She bumped into another person, the very person she hated and loved.

She didn't look at him; instead she just looked at the ground. Drew held her as tight as possible. May didn't try to move away but just stay still.

"What do you want?", she asked coldly.

"May, I didn't kiss her first-"

"Whatever! Just let me go already! I don't need you! I _hate_ you, I never loved you anyway!", she shouted and got free of his grip and ran away again...

But of course May _did_ love Drew. And the pain will never go away...

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Drew I- I'm b-breaking up with y-you", she choked out.

Drew almost fainted "What? Why?"

"Because I-I, I'm sorry", she cried and ran away leaving Drew alone and heartbroken.

I'm sorry Drew, I just have to do this, I'm so, so sorry, she thought.

I still want you to be mine...

* * *

May got a pile of papers to be posted on the bulletin board in school.

She typed this just last night.

It said: WHAT A BOYFRIEND SHOULD DO TO HIS GIRLFRIEND

She pasted the paper tightly on the bulletin board and left.

Drew just passed the C.R. And saw May post something so he went there and read it.

Then he smiled...

* * *

Drew called May just a while ago but she didn't say a thing.

"May?"

Still no answer

He sighed but he kept his phone open and waited for her to answer...

* * *

May exploded to Wally because he forgot about the books that should be returned to her right now.

She's now walking away from him angrily, those books should be in my arms right now, she thought.

Drew saw her walk with full force stomping her feet angrily.

He walked up to her and hugged her tight, May was confused but let him hug her but after that he never let go...

* * *

May sat on the bench in the park frustrated she didn't get a perfect score in the test. It was her first 1 mistake test ever. All her other exams were all perfect but now her record is totally broken.

She sighed, she stayed like that for hours but it ended when Drew walked by.

"May, are you okay?", he asked.

"I'm okay", she lied

Drew didn't believe it, he wasn't convinced so he sat down with her asked her what's wrong...

* * *

Drew laid down on his bed, one hand under his neck.

He's been waiting for 12:00 a.m. to strike.

Then when his alarm clock rang he grabbed his phone and dialed May's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi May"

"Drew, do you know what time it is?", she said sleepily.

"I know, I just called to greet you happy b-day and...I love you"

* * *

Drew jumped on his bed and looked at the wallclock; it was already 10:30.

Time to go to sleep, he thought. But instead he grabbed his phone and called May.

"Yes, baby?"

"Hey, just called to say I love you"

And then she giggled "I love you too"

_The next day, 9:00 a.m._

Drew woke up with a groan; he lazily grabbed his phone and called May.

"Yes, Drew?", she asked sweetly.

Drew smiled...

* * *

Drew wrapped his arms around May and laid her head on his chest.

May sighed contently and brushed Drew's hair.

May leaned closer to Drew's face and he did the same. They almost kissed but Drew's phone suddenly rang, he groaned and looked at who is calling, it was Dawn.

He smirked and threw the phone away and kissed May directly on the lips...

* * *

Drew is now inside May's house. It was already night time but he didn't care

May got flu and a cold, she carelessly ran outside when it was still raining.

Drew shook his head.

He went to May's room, she was covered with blankets and she was staring at the ceiling, looking bored.

Drew sat next to May and brushed her hair, a minute later May fell asleep but Drew didn't sleep instead he stroked her hair the whole night, watching his beautiful princess...

* * *

May and Drew were getting ready to watch a movie in the entertainment room in Drew's house.

They're watching this romance movie called "Forbidden Love"

Drew refused at first but this was for May, so why not?

* * *

May was running fast trying to get to Drew's house before the storm gets worse.

When she finally arrived she was soaking wet and the rain was even worse. She knocked on the door, she shivered. When the door finally opened, she saw her prince charming.

"May, what happened? Come on, come inside"

May came inside and sat on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Drew came back with a glass of hot cocoa and some of his clothes. May grabbed the hot cocoa and drank it then put it on the glass table. Drew gave her his clothes, making May confused.

"For the meantime, could you wear that? Your clothes are soaking wet"

Then she smiled...

* * *

May sat on the window, watching the garden.

It was such a nice day, too bad I don't have someone to spend it with, she thought.

Misty is hanging out with Ash, Dawn's probably still sleeping, Brendan's got basketball practice and Drew isn't even answering his phone.

She sighed, and slumped on the bed. Somebody knocked on the door, making her excited. She opened it giddily, it was Drew.

"Drew!", she squealed and practically tackled him.

Drew smiled and hugged her back...

* * *

Drew knocked on May's door.

He was nervous, it's been a really long time since he did this.

"Drew?"

"Oh, hey May", he said as he gave her the rose.

May smiled and grabbed the rose and smelled it...

* * *

The weather man said that it _wasn't_ going to storm but he was wrong.

A girl with brunette hair and a boy with green hair were now carrying an umbrella on top of them. Sixth sense told Drew that the weather man was wrong, good thing May believed him.

May sighed as she grabbed Drew's arm holding it tight.

Drew smiled and brought the umbrella down making them wet.

"Drew! What are yo-", she was cut off with Drew's lips on hers...

* * *

May was now crying, Gary, the school's playboy just _kissed_ her.

It was so disgusting!

She saw Drew walking, hands in pockets.

She ran faster and went to him. Drew looked at her, and she stopped running and let her hands rest on her knees and she panted.

"So, whose butt am I kicking?"

The End!


End file.
